L & V Are Next To Eachother In The Alphabet
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Read the story and all will be told. What if L had a "Pet"? What if on her 24th birthday she gives herself to L? What if she changes the plot of the real story? I don't own Death Note sadly.
1. 1 Enter V

_**A/N: Bassuru means "to punish"* Kangeki means "deep emotion, emotional impression"* Kanpeki means "perfection, flawlessness"* Kataomoi means "one-sided love"* ["*" means to look for the A/N: with translations or my own lyrics]**_

* * *

I laid on my bed, licking my lollipop, lost in thought. Just as my mind came back to Earth, my laptop started to beep. I crawled over and saw an CloisterBlack BT 'L' flash onto my screen. I hit a button as I put on my head set and turned on my voice scrambler.

"Long time L-sama." I whispered into my head set.

"Same to you too V-chan." His scrambled voice leaked out.

"Something wrong with the Kira Case?" I asked. I heard a light chuckle from the other side.

"Yes. I'll need your eyes for this one." I licked my lollipop.

"What for?" I whispered.

"You'll like this one..." L trailed off. "Shinigami." He finished in a whisper. My heart stopped beating at the word as the blood ran cold in my veins.

"Sh-shinigami?" I whispered.

"Yes..." He trailed off again.

I let out a small whimper. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Kanto region of Tokyo, Japan." L answered back.

"I'll be arriving tomorrow..." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek. L gave a small sound, telling me he'll send someone to get me when I arrive. We said our good-byes' before we stopped. I grabbed a red backpack and a black suite case. I filled the red backpack with my sweets and iPod, with a few case files, my black and red teddy bear, and the photo of my parents. I shoved some clothes and bath things in the black suite case. Then I carefully placed my laptop in its bag, along with my head set and voice scrambler. I grabbed my cell and called a few people.

Just as I got down stairs and out the door, did a taxi pull up. I sighed as I locked the door and shoved the key into my pants pocket. "Where to?" The driver asked as I climbed in.

"The London Airport, and step on it." I stated as I bit the nail on my right index finger. After a few short minutes, we pulled up to the airport. I paid the driver and got out. Someone came up and got my suite case and gave me an airplane ticket.

"This way..." They ushered as they showed me the way. I just sighed as I bit my nail again, shoving my other hand into my pocket. As we got on the jet, they showed my to my seat. I was then left alone. Through out the whole ride, I just sat there, listening to my music as a licked my lollipop; hugging my teddy bear.

_'L-sama...'_ I thought as I nuzzled my nose into my teddy. _'How long since we've last seen each other? Since my parents murder. Since you and Watari-san helped me in my time of need...'_

I ran my fingers under the long sleeves of my red shirt to feel those old scars etched in my skin for the rest of my life. "Otosan... Okasan..." I whispered to myself. My teddy smelled faintly of him... _'Of the one I'll all ways belong to...'_Those words ran through my head in a mess. He all way knew what I liked, what could make me happy, what could make me sad. All of those he knew.

He was the only one who knew... and it made me happy. He knew that I liked how he dressed, he knew my most favorite colors in the world, the fact that I like silk hair ribbons. My toes curled just thinking of him. **_'"Remember you're 'V' now Val... and since the new 'L' is about your age sweetie, you're his now..." "Val... those scars on your back mean that you belong to L-kun now..." "What he means V-chan... is that you're my pet..." "I'm yours?" "Yes."'_**

That day played in my head again and again. Once the jet landed I grabbed my things and got off. I remember most of Japan. An old man was holding a sign with an CloisterBlack BT 'V' on it. Watari. I slowly walked over to him. Watari noticed me right away. I was only the second person to walk around hunched over in every day clothes.

*WATARI's POV!*

_'Her lime green eyes still stick out like a sore thumb...' _I thought as a young woman walked over to me. She bit her lower lip as she hugged her teddy bear closer. "Watari...?" She asked in a whisper. I smiled at her and gave a small nod.

"Ryuzaki-san is waiting." I told her. V gave a ghost of a smile at the sound of his code name.

"I can't wait..." Was her muttered answer.

"Then lets go Violet-chan." I held my arm out to her as I grabbed her black suite case. She shook her head but tooked it any ways.

*YOUR POV!*

I felt light headed as Watari and I came to a stop in front of a big building. "This is where the others meet with Ryuzaki-san." Watari explained. I nodded my head as I got out. He grabbed my suite case while I carried my red backpack and teddy bear. Both of us climbed into an elevator as we walked into the building. I was looking off to the side as Watari hit a button. I just couldn't wait to see him. The bell dinged, telling us we've reached the floor. I tooked a deep breath as the doors opened.

Standing there was a pale guy, hunched over in a loose plain white long sleeved T-shirt and baggy fadded blue jeans, had messy dark hair, deep dark rings around his dark eyes, and was biting his thumb as his toes curled as he scratched his ankle with his other foot. "Watari... V-chan..." He finished as he moved his thumb away from his mouth. I bowed slightly.

"L-sama..." I whispered as I looked up at him. L's eyes smiled at me as he kept his straight face. My black bangs fell over my right eye. I watched as he raise his hand to push the bangs behind my ear.

"This way..." L muttered as he turned around. I giggled slightly at him before I walked right behind him. Just as we walked into a room, some guy came right up to me.

"Ahh... Kawaii..." Another guy was slightly shocked as my eyes widen.

"That's Matsuda." L stated. I nodded my head before I slid right behind L, blinking. Some of the men around us chuckled. "Don't be shy Violet-chan..." Watari stated as he pushed me out from behind the only person who knew every thing about me. I clutched tightly to my teddy bear as I walked out from my hiding spot. My bangs fell into my face, making L sigh slightly.

"I'm V, but you can call me Violet-chan. Like how L-sama is Ryuzaki-sama or Ryuga-sama, I'm Violet Bassuru*-chan." I explained. The others introduced themselves. The one called Matsuda was happy that someone like L was also there.

"Wait,did you say you're V?" Matsuda asked. I nodded my head slightly. "There's a book about you!" He said, grabbing a book from what seems like nowhere. On the cover was a lollipop with an CloisterBlack BT V engraved into it. The tittle said _"Cases Of The Mysterious 'V'"_I grabbed the book from him and flipped threw it.

"First half was the other 'V's... Not mine." I gave him the book back before I followed L. I clutched to the back of his shirt with one hand as I hunched over even more. I was always depressed when my fathers' past cases are brought up. I hated them. The shit I went through. When we were alone, I hugged L from behind, my arms under his as my chest was pressed flat against his back, resting my head right between his shoulder blades. L just stood there and allowed me to hold him. After I let go of him, he walked away then came back with a big rainbow lollipop.

He took a few licks before giving it to me. I bit my lower lip as I took it. The silent Detective pushed my bangs behind my ears as I bit the top of the lolli' I was holding.

"For you, it's good to show emotions... It makes you more determined to do what you put your mind to. 95% chance that it'll work out fine... 5% change it'll go wrong somewhere along the way as the case moves on..." L stated as he bit his thumb. I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"What did you need me for?" I finally asked in a whisper. I watched as he turned around and looked at me from the corner of his eye. Biting the tip of his thumb like normal.

*L's POV!*

I watched V from the corner of my eye as I bit the tip of my thumb. _'There's a good chance that she will not agree to what I'm planing... But then again, she has been known to shock even me at times...'_I thought as I turned back around. She was biting her index finger like normal as her eyes took in the room. "I need you to go under cover for me..." I finally stated as I looked at her. V changed over the years. She carried herself with abit more grace as she stood more straight, her body was more grown than most females her age, her lime green eyes were more vibrent, and her black hair was longer, framing her face with two long bangs that went to her collarbone as the rest hung around her neck, cut at an angle.

The one thing that did not change about her was her pale skin. "As what Ryuzaki-sama?" V asked as her eyes looked back at me. I smiled slightly as I stopped biting my thumb.

"As a student... and a singer..." I stared back at her, locking our eyes.

"Again? Ryuzaki-sama... a singer? I can do the student part... but why a singer?" Violet asked as she stood to her full height. I knew she'd at least disagree with the singing.

"As a front... To use your eyes to see if any one that was watching you was Kira..." I explained lightly.

*YOUR POV!*

I sighed. "Fine... Only because you're my master..." My eyes drifted down words. I didn't notice Ryuzaki leave or come back. When I did, I saw something in his hand. "The others have belt to call Watari when in trouble. This collar will call my cell and I will call you back right after. My number wont appear." He explained as he snapped it on around my neck. It was a skull with ruby red eyes with the classic cross bones behind the skull, hanging from a small chain. "Just push the cross bones in, that will alert me to you..." He stated, pushing in the cross bones.

I heard the ring tone _Gimmick of Heavy Metal_by Ayabie. Ryuzaki pulled out his cell phone and hit 'End' to stop the ring tone. I gave a slight bow. "I'll do my best Master Ryuzaki..." I whispered. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is nothing Violet-chan..." I stood up and nodded my head. Just as Ryuzaki and I sat down, did the others came in. "As some of you might know, Violet-chan is an ace Detective in supernatural or strange cases... up til now, she has been confirming things that we have thought of about Kira." The others in the room looked over at me as I sucked on the lollipop that Ryuzaki gave me.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki-san?" The older man asked.

"What he's saying is, I do cases like this one all the time... A few years back there was a case close to this one... Threw out History we had cases like this one. Dating all the way back to Atcient Eygpt with Cleo Patra, The Queen of the Nile." I explained lightly before I took a lick of my lollipop. I took a case file out from my red bag and gave it to Ryuzaki.

"The one behind the murders had lost any knowlge of what took place, or how they were abel to comit the crime they were charged for. And because of this, they are now staying at a mentel hospital in France." I told them as I showed the pictures of the multiple crime sceans. "From what Ryuzaki-sama has told me about the case so far... Safe to say that it is more than likely to be a student with a strong sence of Justice... Family might have caused that... I'm thinking male seeing as male humans hate to lose more than us females." I hung one of my legs over the arm rest as I had the other pulled closer to my body, resting my arm on my knee.

"In fact, I believe that our Kira is related to at least one person on the task force, seeing as most wedded people do not work the same job with one an other... Smart... but childish. Could hack into their parents work computer and check the files that we have. Any of you who have children, I think best of useing a computer that cannot be hacked into..." My voice triled off as I looked at Mr. Yagami. Just on time. Watari walked in pushing a cart with laptops on it. "Please grab the laptop with your name on it. Only other person who can get into your laptop is Ryuzaki-sama, Watari-san, and myself. I wish that you keep this a secret from your families... We'll be checking in to see if things are out of sinc and send you information while you're with your families. I'll be watching what you send via email with that laptop." Was the long draw. They all looked at me with wide eyes. "Do not look so shocked. I just don't want information beeing leaked out to citezens of Japan." I explained coyly as a licked the lollipop slowly.

"That's agreeble..." Mr. Yagami agreed.

A slight sigh escaped my lips. _'What a pain...'_ I thought as I took a bite out of my lollipop.

"What's the plan now?" Matsuda asked. I looked at him with dull eyes.

"Simple," Ryuzaki and I said in sync. "We devise a plan to lure Kira-kun out into the open..." We both trailed off.

"Have you thought about using a _'Marionette'_ Ryuzaki-sama?" I asked as my lime green eyes rolled over to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stirred a few sugar cubs into his tea with a blue raspberry sucker.

"We have all ready Violet-chan…" Was his muttered reply. I sighed.

"So, it's a student... FBI agents are dead... To-Oh University? Smart... hmm... Yes. He'll be going to To-Oh University." Lime green eyes rolled over to Ryuzaki.

"Watari will start on that. Who'll be your manager?" He said in his calm monotone voice, deep in thought.

"I was thinking Ryusei-kun would like to be my manager..." I sighed. A barely noticble smile spread a crossed his pale lips as strands of hair fell into his face.

"Manager?" Aizawa asked.

"Hai. I'll be singing again as the one and only Prince Bassuru* Kataomoi*!" I stated with faxu thrillness.

Matsuda got hearts in his eyes. "You're Prince Bassuru* Kataomoi*?" He asked with his hands clasp in front of him.

I gave a sigh of annoyance. "Hai." I stated as I rubbed my temples. "I knew Ryuzaki-sama would ask me, so I made up with some recording studios and got back into the feeling of things again. I'm signed to Mizuawata Records*."

* * *

_**A/N: Bassuru means "to punish"* Kangeki means "deep emotion, emotional impression"* Kanpeki means "perfection, flawlessness"* Kataomoi means "one-sided love"* ["*" means to look for the A/N: with translations or my own lyrics or made up things that don't exist]**_

**Okay, so I was re-reading this and was like, WTF is going on here with my writing? So I'm gonna probably be editing all of my stories (except newer ones seeing as those are all fine). But seriously, what the fuck was I thinking while typing this? I cannot believe some people liked it after the first chapter! It's a complete MESS! -Sighs- I'll work hard to make this much better. -Bows low- Go-shinsetsu ni arigato for putting up with me and my writing!**


	2. 2 The start of the Kira case with V

A slight sigh escaped my lips. _'What a pain...' _I thought as I took a bite out of my lollipop.

"What's the plan now?" Matsuda asked. I looked at him with dull eyes.

"Simple," Ryuzaki and I said in sync.  
"We devise a plan to lure Kira-kun out into the open..." We both trailed off.

"Have you thought about using a _'Marionette' _Ryuzaki-sama?" I asked as my lime green eyes rolled over to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stirred a few sugar cubes into his tea with a blue raspberry sucker.

"We have all ready Violet-chan," was his muttered reply.

I sighed. "So, it's a student... FBI agents are dead... To-Oh University? Smart... hmm... Yes. He'll be going to To-Oh University." Lime green eyes rolled over to Ryuzaki.

"Watari will start on that. Who'll be your manger?" He said in his calm monotone voice, deep in thought.

"I was thinking Ryusei-kun would like to be my manger..." I sighed. A barely notable smile spread a crossed his pale lips as strands of hair fell into his face.

"Manger?" Aizawa asked.

"Hai. I'll be singing again as the one and only Prince Bassuru* Kataomoi*!" I stated with faxu thrillness. Matsuda got hearts in his eyes.

"You're Prince Bassuru* Kataomoi*?" He asked with his hands clasp in front of him. I gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Hai." I stated as I rubbed my temples. "I knew Ryuzaki-sama would ask me, so I made up with some recording studios and got back into the feeling of things again. I'm signed to Mizuawata Records*."

* * *

I now felt sick to my stomach. After some time went by did Ryuzaki tell the others that they could go home. I sighed.

"I'm sure that all the game points to Yagami-san." I whispered as I chewed on my index fingers nail.

"You are more than _3.5%_ right on that Violet-chan." He agreed.

"No more baggy clothes for me. I'll see you in the morning L-sama." I stated, kissing his cheek.  
"Try and get more than an hours' worth of sleep tonight, I'll make you a Triple Decker Chocolate cake with Oreos and gummy worms with a side of Cookies and Cream ice-cream." I told him before I went to his un-used bedroom.

It was only for the night. I striped off my clothes and put on a simple pair of PJ pants and a white top.

I then crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Only to have it plagued with my past later in the night…

* * *

[It just fits, so I'll use L's Theme for this chapter!!!!]  
*L's POV!*

I watched as Violet walked to my un-used room. _'Maybe I'll take you up on that offer,'_ I thought.

It was getting late and I slowly fell asleep in my chair. I awoke at least two hours later, only to see Watari wheeling in a cart of sweets.

"I figured you would be running out of sweets around now Ryuzaki. Did you have a nice nap?" Watari asked sweetly. I cracked my shoulders as I yawned silently.

"I was running low on sweets. And yes, Watari, I did have a nice two hour long nap." I stated.

"Did Violet-chan bribe you with her baking?" The older man smiled. I stared at him before I stared at my computer screen. "Then I'll tell her once she awakes." Watari stated.

"Please do Watari." I kindly said, sipping my tea before I added more sugar cubes into the said drink. The sun was rising once Violet got out of bed. Such a shy women. She kept tugging at her skirt seeing as it was too short for her taste. A blush graced her cheeks as her eyes met mine. I gave her a lazy wave before she quickly looked away. The shy school girl look worked well with her.

"Ready for school Violet-chan?" Watari asked kindly to the shy women in front of him.

She whispered, "Y... yes Watari-san..." as she tugged again at her skirt.


	3. 3 Rito shows his face and who is V

**Crystal: Hmm… in this chapter Rito/Light might sound like Lelouch when he starts talking about chess (Queen, King, Rook, Knight, Bishop, Pawn, etc…).**

**Crisz: We should say this before we get started no?**

**Yoru: Yes Crisz, we should.**

**Crissy: Crystal, Crisz, Yoru, and I don't own _'Death Note' _it is owned by who made it and the anime is owned by VIZ in the U.S.. We own only 'V' and her parents and any one who never appears in the movies, manga, and anime.**

**Yoru: We do not own the music for the moods of the chapter/POVs. Or the lyrics that we put in here unless it's our own.**

**Crisz: We only own the lyrics that have a * at the very end.**

**Crystal: We own how people die or live and what ever else that has never been set in stone by the movies, manga, and anime. If I owned _'Death Note' _L would never have died and Rito/Light would be even more crazy, and Ryuk would look more human.**

**All of us: This is a MSG from _DeadlyVampire DayDream Corp.©_**

**Crisz: And thanks to all of those who reviewed and added us to their alerts.**

**V: Arigato minna-san… –bows–**

**L: Thank you. –waves in a lazy way– On with the chapter. Yes?**

**SPOILER: L will die as planed, but in the story after (Yes there will be a second one; tittle unknown as of now), he will come back…. Got this thing from reading _"Mafia Note"_which is a good read I must say (so you better go find it and read it; I'm so jealous of Antigone). Any who, L will come back, but not as human, Rito will be thrown into the mix as well…. I might cut out Ryuk but I really have no clue. But Yoru (the most oldest Shinigami) will come back…. BB? Hmm… BB might become a Shinigami. But that will take place in the year 2069, which is about 56 years after _"Death Note" _ended. Near would be 70 but that all might change…. V will die in the 56 year after math. Only 'cause of giving birth to the next "V" (she'd be 34 when she dies). A boy "V" sound cool to me. Any ways as V slowly dies holding her new born baby son (whose name I wont give you right now) she tells L to move on, and that she still loves him, and their son. The rest, as they say, is history……**

* * *

*YOUR POV!*

[Near's Theme:]

Watari showed me to the car. Quickly getting in, he started the car and we were off to the University. I kept going over and over the ways to get Kira to show himself to me. All of them coming to one thing; Becoming a Kira worshiper and dating Kira himself. The Honda Civic Coupe 1.6 Turbo 2dr Coupe Black pulled up infront of the gates. Watari hid his face and looks as he got out of the car and opened my door for me, holding my bag.

"Arigato Watari-san." I thanked him as those around us were gaping at the car.

"Any time Violet-chan," the older man smiled as he handed me my bag. I walked away from Watari, my heart banging against my chest as I walked to my class room. I tapped the door with my knuckle as I took a deep breath. The sensei opened the door.

"You must be Kanpeki* Murasaki*-san," the sensei said as he opened the door more. I nodded my head, walking in. "Class. This is our newest student, Kanpeki* Murasaki*-san. Please make her feel welcome." He then turned to me and told me to sit next to a _'Yagami Rito'_. This was perfuct.

_'Didn't Ryuzaki-sama say that there was a 5% chance that Yagami Rito-san was Kira?'_ I wondered as I took my seat.

"Seeing as you're a new student here at To-Oh University, why don't you introduce yourself Kanpeki*-san," sensei asked with a smile. I stood up slowly.

"And what should I say sensei? Seeing as it be rude just to say something that has no meaning," my eyes locked with his.

"How about what you're studying and who you look up to," he suggested, twitching slightly.

"I am studying law seeing as I would like to be a detective. And who I look up to is the worlds best detective, L-sama. He's my mentor," I added. This made Rito look up.

•Kira's POV!•

[Kaname's Clan Theme:]

This women.... This women knows who L is. "Is that all?" Sensei asked, eyeing her.

"I guess so sir, unless you count that I am glad the Kira brought justice to the man who murdered my mother," Murasaki said in a whisper.

'Hmm.... She could be of some use to me. Best get to know this Kanpeki Murasaki women so she can lead me to L,' the thought rang in my head as I watched her. Murasaki sat down and started to work. My whole body was tense as I watched her from the corner of my eye. Once the bell rung she was one of the first to leave class for lunch. The lunch room was full of students, along with the tabels. The only empty spot was next to Murasaki. I took it.

"No, Ryusei-sama. It's not that. Yes, that. I am doing my best. Too many Ryusei-sama, I can't pin-point him. Yes. Yes I know, I'm working on it as we speek. No, nothing like last time. I will see what I can do," she then snapped her cell phone closed. Her hair was slightly mused from her running her fingers threw it. She took out a book from her bag. On the cover was a lollipop with a CloisterBlack BT V engraved into it.

The title said _"Cases of the Mysterious 'V'"._ She started to bite her nail.

"Now it makes every thing clear...." Murasaki stood up and started to walk away.

"'Kira' is multipul people. Cleo Patra, that man Timothy Jones.... Kira has been spread through out history. Since the begining of time. Death. Gods of Death; Shinigami. Something not of this world. Something we wish not to exsist. That some one controls our lives and how we die.... I need to look back threw all those photos again, to see if I cannot find that...." She muttered to herself as she walked back into class.

This…. This women knows… how can she know about the Death Note? Even L shouldn't know about the Death Note. What now? Do I still want her? Yes. Yes, I still want her. Kanpeki Murasaki would be a great Pawn in this chess game.

•YOUR POV!•

[Not Alone- Saosin]:

"You're not alone…"

As the day came at an end, I still didn't doubt that the young man named Yagami Rito was infact Kira.

The Task Force was all there.

"Have you ever thought of more than one 'Kira'?" I asked, walking back and forth.

"Not all that much Violet-chan," was all L had to say. I frowned, if only slightly.

"Think of what we do know 'bout 'Kira'. He wants followers more than likely, people who are willing to kill for the name of their 'God', people who would like to be 'Kira'," these words shocked most of those sitting around, listening to what was being said by the two detectives.

"Even if we catch 'Kira', who's to say that he does not have some one to take over after him? It could be any one then. A small child raised to look up to 'Kira', a school teacher who has learned a great deal about 'Kira', nuns and Fathers who believe in 'Kira'. Matsuda," I called out to the youngest member of the Japanese Police Force.

"Y-yes?" he timidly asked, looking worried.

"You've read all of 'Cases of the Mysterious 'V'' from cover to cover," I stated, lime green eyes burning into charcole black ones.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with any thing?" Matsuda wondered, looking confused.

"Every thing if what I have found out is corect," the thing was, 'Kira' has been in my life before I was even born. 'Kira' was the murderer that escaped even my father and my mother for so many years…

L's eyes widen if only by a fraction, "Are you saying what I think—"

I watched him as I spoke soft, but clearly. "Yes, Ryuzaki-sama. 'Kira' is the same person I've been against for many years along with them, as you remember. 'Kira' is known by many names to me, most of which are, if not all, in that book," pointing to the said book that Matsuda now held in his hands.

Matsuda flipped to a random page, "Deadly Name," to another random page, "Unknown," flipping to another page, "Rain of Chaos," another page, "Jashin Worshiper," another page, "Shi…" his voice turned to ice in his throat.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving Matsuda. "Yes. Shinigami," L fell out of his seat, eyes widen in shock…………… and fear. "Something not of this world. Something we wish not to exsist. That some one controls our lives and how we die…. How else can people who are of great health just drop dead of heart attacks? And all those name have been given out to those of Japan, the Kanto region. We need to look at it from all views. That we're not alone in this world…… That others, like Shinigami, walk amongst us," the words came out like a nasty word being said. Hatred bilding up in my mind.

Mr. Yagami looked out of place, maybe thinking I was more than likely losing it. "And you drew this conclusion based on what?" the older man asked, wanting answers.

My face was blank of the hatred I felt and of any thing else. "Why not ask Matsuda? He holds the answers that you want in his hands," L looked up at me from his spot on the ground. Mr. Yagami looked over to Matsuda, seeing that he still held the book in his hands.

"This book," he started; looking slightly uncertin, taking the book from Matsuda.

"Yes." Was all that I said………………

_'Never in a million years did I think I'd be wearing an outfit like this,'_ I thought, looking in the mirror.

A white dress shirt with a black corset over that, tight black leather pants with at least one chain, black and white high top converses, fishnet armwarmers with fingerless gloves, the choker (a skull with ruby red eyes with the classic cross bones behind the skull; hanging from a small chain), and ear-rings that were in the shape of a 'V' hanging from a chain that was 2 cm in langth………………………

The photo shoot and interview was…… uneventful.

Yagami Rito……… All during our breaks at the University he would be near me… It was………………… Un-nerving.

•Kira's POV!•

[What I've done- Linkin Park]:

_"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies"_

I paced my room as Ryuk ate an apple. "What's eating you Rito," the said shinigami asked, his canary yellow eyes watching as I came to a stop.

"It's nothing Ryuk," walking over to my computer, I sat down and typed in that tittle.

_"So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done"_

I sat there, thinking over what I read. _'Seems like L isn't my only dilemma…. But what does Murasaki have to do with this "V" person…'_ I wondered as I skimed threw the file a little more before I turned the computer off.

_"I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
Well I cleaned this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty"_

Was what I'm doing right? Even if it's not, do I still want to continue? Yes, but right now I'm uncertin… what if I get cought?!… HA! God's of a new world don't get cought! I'll just clean this slate from my mind.

_"So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done"_

Thes names of the wicked apeared in my mind. Grabbing the Death Note, I quickly wrote names down.

_"I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done"_

But do I really want to go to Mu? To the Void? To nothing? Should I ask God to forgive me now and give Ryuk the Death Note back? Yes, no, maybe so? I'm lost when that came into play… Go to Mu after I die, after being a God, or ask the real God to forgive me and see if I go to Heaven or to Hell…

•YOUR POV!•

[Dark Side Stories- Hiei and Yoko]:

_"Itetsuku yami no naka kakenuketa ano koro  
Uragiru koto sae mo tamerawazu eranda_

_Gin-iro no kami nabikase Yabou ni moeta  
Koori no kokoro tokenai  
My Dark Side"_

_My vison was blured as I looked around the dark._

_"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. This place didn't feel right. Déjà vu maybe? No. That's not it. I've been here……_

_But where is here? The colors blend together; shapes and blobs formed things in the blackness._

_"Okachan! Otochan!" a voice cried out. I sqwinted my eyes, trying to see who the voice belong to. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me with that thing!!!!" the voice cried out again. A little girl……… A little girl who looked a lot like me ran out of the shadows. No. She just didn't look like me… she was me. The scars on her back told all._

_"Stay away from me!" I screamed at the child, clutching my head in pain…_

_"Kare kusa ni nekorobi Hitori nemuru yoru wa  
Fukushuu no yume dake jagan no saki ni mita_

_Nozomarete umarete kita  
Waka ja nai no sa_

_Honoo no kokoro kesenai  
My Dark Side"_

_"MONSTER!!!!!!" I cried at the deformed thing that flew above me. "Give me my Moma and Daddy!" I banged my little fist against the thing._

_"You cannot hurt a God of Death. You cannot hurt a Shinigami…" The thing said in a sick voice; chills ran down my spine as I ran away from it._

_The thing started to laugh. My eyes widen as tears pour out, I scraped my knee all to hell._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE ITAMU……" another voice said calmly, walking out of the shadows._

_"Why don' you just leave Yoru, can' you see I'm havin' too much fun…" the thing chuckled as it watched me scoot back away from it._

_I looked over to the other thing. It was a man._

_"Kawaita kaze ga fuku makai de ikite kita  
Namida sae shirazu ni chikara dake tayori ni_

_Hateshinai kioku wa sou  
Tatakai no shiin_

_Samayou kokoro kizanda  
My Dark Side_

_Samayou kokoro kizanda  
My Dark Side"_

_A very handsom man._

_His light colored hair hung around past his ears while his bangs hang slightly in his eyes, his eyes stood out against his faded black skin. Stoney gray eyes. But what really stood out was the odd scar that went threw his left eye. The scar was red and stood out against his faded black color skin._

_"LEAVE NOW ITAMU… OR I'LL TAKE YOUR #%^* %$^ AWAY FROM YOU…" the man said. "AND DON'T THINK I WONT EITHER…" his voice was calm as he watched the thing._

_"Is tha' a threat Yoru?" the thing hissed, grabbing me by the leg; pulling me closer to it._

_The handsom man said nothing but gave the thing a cold look. The thing vanished into thin air._

_"ARE YOU OKAY CHILD?" the man asked as he kneeled down to look at my knee._

_"W-who— no— what are you?" fear was clearly in my voice. My little body shook as tears streamed down my face…_

_The man watched me for abit before speaking. "I AM A DEMON," I wimpered as I quickly moved away from him, "BUT I'M NOTHING LIKE THE ONE YOU SAW JUST NOW. I AM HERE TO SERVE YOU… My Mistress," his voice was filled with love and warmth as my lower lip trimbled. His head bowed low to kiss my bleeding knee._

_His lips were warm and soft. My eyes widen as I felt him lick the dried blood away from the now healed wound. "My name is Yoru and I am here to serve you," the man, Yoru, slid something into my hands. It was a white note book with black CloisterBlack BT font. Life Note._

_"Any person whoes name writen in this note book will live. A lot like the Death Note there are rules to follow. But now you should rest my mistress…"_

_The very next day I was taken to Wammy's House. A week after that I got news that both my mother and father were killed along with my unborn baby sister._

_All of that at the young age of five. L at the time was only six._

_At the age of six, I learned what 'Cutting' was. Every night, every day, the whole year, I would find happiness with a blade. Yoru never tried to stop me seeing as it made me feel better. Only nights I didn't find my happiness with that blade was only on Halloween……… October 31st. L's birthday._

_On the day that my family was ripped away from me I locked myself away, sit in my room with the blade pressed against my flesh, slicing it open, watching as the blood ran freely down my arms. Yoru would lick the blood away and heal me so I only had the scars…………………_

_On my sixteenth birthday, L found me. He told me it wasn't good for me, that I needed help. My walls fell around me as this 17-year-old boy pinned me to the wall. I cried long and hard into his chest as my body shook._

_Later that year he left with Mr. Wammy. On that day I found happiness for the last time with that cursed blade. That day, I stopped crying and started to smile as I hugged that teddy bear._

_"We'll meet again L……… We'll meet again and I'll show you that I love you too………… I'll show you how much I can change. I wont find happiness with a blade."_

_That day, I wrote some thing in the Life Note. I wrote 'Valentine Blackheart'._

_And that day, after L was gone, I left with only a little note._

_'To the Wammy's House Children-_

_Even after all that has happened in this world and the hand I have been delt; I think of every last one of you as my brothers and sisters. I am sorry I didn't say goodbye to all of you, but I will with this note. Mello, you're the oldest now. Look after Matt and Near for me. At the very end of this note is a number; if you ever need me just call. I will follow in L's foot steps and become a detective; to fight for justice._

_Love with all my heart  
~Valentine Blackheart  
The new "V" Violet Bassuru… '_

_Only one person could make Nate "Near" River cry. And he cried only because his 'Sister' was gone, but not forever._

_That was the day Matt started to smoke, and Mello began to grow up some._

_That was the day Valentine Blackheart died and in her place was a stronger person. That was the day she gave up on looking at her past. That was the day she said she'll never keep her feelings locked away from the ones who cared about her…… That was the day she lost her book of the horried things that happen; she lost her "Dark Side Stories"._

_Weeks later, a new Wammy child found the book and added to it…… It was now all of the "Dark Stories" the Wammy children have never told a single person. Even the later wide known "BB" wrote in the book along with the late "A"._

**

* * *

**

**Crystal: Whoa. Twelve pages (mostly) for just the third chapter!**

**Crisz: You're just a workaholic… =_=U**

**Yoru: Why don't you shut up?**

**Crissy: The forth chapter might be in 3rd person…**

**All 4 of us: We have no clue…. –The twins style sigh with a shrug–**

**Crissy, Crisz, Crystal: Please review/comment. Flames and any thing helps. It makes us WANT to write this story…. _=__=U -__-+ v_v U_**

**Yoru: "Yoru" is made up by the looks of Allen Walker from -Man after he gets shot with the Akuma bullets in episodes 8 and 9 if I am right.**

**V: Thank you for all the support to those who comment and added Crystal SoulReaper to your alerts, along with this story.**

**L: Yes… both V and I thank all of you for reading.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!!**


	4. Episode IV: Kira Makes a Move

Episode 4 (VI): **•Kira Makes A Move•**

Recap: Violet's past was talked about and that Rito might be having second thoughts… Now that I think about it, L wasn't really in there was he? Oops. Gomen nasai. –Bows low–

Danni: –Crawls out of the hole/rock that they were hidden– we live!!!! Gomen nasai, but nobody wants to help the starving artist that was formally known as Crystal SoulReaper and is now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. with this fic…… . we do need help too ya know. We just can't shit out ideas when ever we dame please……. Thank you to those who've added us to your alerts and favored this fic!!

Crissy: This chapter might start the romance between "L" and "V" or it might not. –Looks over at Crystal–

Crystal: –is fast asleep, dreaming of yaoi– ZzZzZzZzZzZ…… –anime snot bubble appears out of her nose–

Crisz: Oh for shits sake! Wake up baka onna! –hits Crystal in the head with CM Punks old World Heavy Weight tittle–

Crystal: THAT TITTLE BELONGS TO JEFF HARDY!!!! AND CM PUNK CAN JUST DIE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO POOR JEFF!!!!!!!!!!! –Falls back to sleep with an anime vain and a bump on her head; forcing the twins to type the story–

The Twins: You… =_=V

Yoru: We own nothing that was ever set in stone in the movies, anime, and manga. We don't own the music either that we put in the story unless it has a * by it. –bows low– Go-shinsetsu ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) for reading "L" and "V" are next to each other in the Alphabet! L in this story is played by Ken'Ichi Matsuyama-san (Ken'ichi Matsuyama (松山ケンイチ)) for how well he plays L in the live action movies.

•L's POV!•

[Freak $How- Abingdon Boys School]:

"_TV is on, and I'm talking on the phone._

_PC left on too, all at the same time._

_No space on the floor, I could open a store._

_It's almost 4, questions up on my mind."_

Violet was stuck on if there was another Kira. Questions whirled around in my mind.

"Ryuzaki-sama…" I was knocked face first out of my thoughts as I looked down, only to see Violet kneeling by my chair. _'Hmm…… _2%_chance she's wearing cotton-candy flavored lip gloss.' _I thought, watching her lips slide into a slight pout. "Are you even listening," she asked, now standing over me with each hand on one of the arm-rests.

"_If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?_

_Ain't no sleepless night, ain't goin' to kill me._

_If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?_

_What's the big deal? I am all I need."_

Her lips were slightly parted. "You're doing it again Master Ryuzaki," Violet sighed, running one of her hands through her hair.

"Doing what," my eyes failed to stay locked with hers as they travled down her body. The fabric that covered her arms.

I reached out one of my spidery long fingered hands and wrapped them gently around her wrist, feeling the jagged scars. Her breath was cought in her throat.

"_Tigers following me, spiders watching me_

_As if they're my friends, waiting for me to sleep_

_Words they throw at me, are bringing me down_

_But I'm reaching out toward a higher ground"_

"You never did tell me why," I whispered, my fingers sliding up her sleeve.

Violet's eyes were down cast. "It just made me feel better about the pain," her other hand grasped mine, tangling our fingers together.

"_If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?_

_Ain't no sleepless night, ain't goin' to kill me._

_If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?_

_What's the big deal? I am all I need."_

"L…………" our noses brushed against each other. "Do you L-O-V-E me, L?" her voice was below a whisper as her eyelids closed half way.

My eyes widen by a fraction. Violet's breath tickled my skin as she slowly breathed in and out. "Violet-chan…… we cannot feel things like love durring a case like this one……" it came out more harsh than needed.

She look sad to say the least. "Do you not remember?" her voice shook slightly as she fell to her knees.

"_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_Too heavy if you wanna win the game_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)"_

Her head rested on my bunched up knees. Her arms resting near her head. Violet watched me with her lime green eyes. "Remember, L. I was promised to you… that day is drawing closer. You're to be my first and last," she stood back up and leaned closer. Her lips were just a breath away.

"_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_They got a better places to go to anyway_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want!_

_(Break it down now!!)"_

Our lips touched for only a few seconds before we split. A dark blush graced Violets ivory skin. Her eyes were down cast again.

"I should get back to work," she stood and turned around. I gently grasped her wrist.

"I never answered you,"

"_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_Too heavy if you wanna win the game_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want! (That's Freak $HoW!!)"_

I stood my full hight behind her. I was only four inches taller than her 5'6".

Violet turned around slowly to face me. A confused look evident.

I gave her a small smile as I gently pulled her closer to me. Violet's arms wrapped around my waist to keep her from falling.

"_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_They got a better places to go to anyway_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)"_

Violet's eyes widen as I cupped her face with one of my hands as I captured her lips with my own.

"_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_Too heavy if you wanna win the game_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)_

_Just throw them away,_

_Take all away_

_They got a better places to go to anyway_

_Get out of my way,_

_Take it if you want!"_

•Kira's POV!•

[Dead Cell- Papa Roach]:

'_Murasaki seems different,'_

And she did. Murasaki was off in her own world through out class. Her eyes were glazed over as a small blush graced her ivory skin.

But what do I know? I'm just going to be a God of a New World.

That night I looked down to see that the lead was broken in half.

'_Someone has been in here,'_ I thought. Maybe they put in something to spy on me with. 99.9% chance that's what they did.

I'll just fool them all, even the great L…

•YOUR POV!•

[Forsaken- David Draiman]:

Threw out the day when I was near L I never made eye contact— all because of this morning.

Now we were watching the different screens. In all of them, they held Yagami Rito at different angels. Mr. Yagami was shocked at some of the things his son held in the room. L and I were unaffected by this.

"It's commen for growing males to have that type of smut manga or novel," L and I stated in sync, blinking.

"And before you even ask. No, I have never had any of that in my own room," I smiled as L told the others he is far from the common males of today.

"Nor have I," I added; going back to watching the different screens. My eyes darted to one of the screens as he got off his bed, walking over to his book case; pulling out a black note book. I zoomed in.

"_**That's not it Mistress,"**_Yoru cooed into my ear as I blinked a few more times. _**"It's just a plain black note book,"**_ he added, reading the tittle. He knew that if he whispered the name of said note book she'd be a mess. _'Hot Babes in Class'_ was written in Japanese on the cover.

On the screen Rito took out a pen and wrote down a simple name; _"Murasaki Bassuru"_. He then set into describing her down to the last little hair on her head.

The god of death glared at the young male on the screen. He did not like the male human one bit. Mostly when he would watch _**his**_Mistress. Yoru's face twisted into an inhumane look as he bared his fangs at the human in the box.

This human will not harm his Mistress in any way. His fingers twitched to his pen and a little black note book. Yoru's Death Note had very few names written in it. For he didn't kill to live or for fun. Just when he felt sorry for those who wanted to escape their world.

'_**You harm my Mistress in any way Yagami Rito, and I'll kill you before anyone else has a chance to find the truth of who you are,'**_ malice was laced through out the Shinigami's thoughts. This was going to be a long and twisted road.

Who will win this twisted game of Love? A God of death, the unknowing Detective, or the God of a new World? Violet is _Forsaken_.

•Kira's POV!• (3rd person)

[Getting Away With Murder- Papa Roach]:

Rito smirked as he looked at the different cameras from the corner of his eyes.

"Have a little classroom crush Rito?" Ryuk the Shinigami asked as he watched the student write down about 'Murasaki Bassuru' in great detail.

'_Something like that Ryuk,'_the student thought as he wrote down about the girls lovely figure and her long legs. Rito has yet to see the girl smile; only biting her lower lip or her nails when thinking. He really needed to gain her trust so she could lead him to L.

Rito checked his watch, using the secret compartment in said watch that housed a corner of the Death Note, he wrote down a few inmates names down and watched as the seconds ticked down. _'Any time now,'_ the self proclaimed new God and Kira thought, watching the second hand tick away.

"Rito! Get down here right now!! On the news we've had a few more inmates die of strange causes!!!!" Rito's little sister, Sayu Yagami, yelled up the stairs to her brother.

'_Right on time,' _Kira thought, smirking evilly to his self.

•YOUR POV!•

[I Must Be Dreaming- Evanescence]:

For a few days Yoru's been out of it. Maybe because of this case. Yagami Rito is pretty smart, I'll give him that. I sat in class doing the work, it was so easy.

_**CRUNCH!**_

The sound of a chocolate bar being broken echoed around the room. No. He cannot be sitting in this very room with out me noticing. I turned around in my seat to see the one and only L.

My heart beat quicken just by looking at him. L pressed one of his spidery long fingers to neutral lips as my own parted slightly. A small smile twisted its way across his face as I turned back around, smiling slightly to myself.

I was done with the work and decided to work on a new song.

"_Just shut up!_

_Shut up!_

_Quit your screaming_

_In my ear._

_You're screaming,_

_Screaming,_

_About my life!_

_And just shut up!_

_(Shut up!)_

_Leave me alone,_

_Tonight. [Repeat 1X]_

_I want you_

_To_

_SHUT UP! [Screaming]_

_(Screams echo of my broken heart) [Echo/Repeat 1X]_

_{Soft Piano Solo}_

_You tell me lies,_

_But I still love you._

_I want you_

_To_

_Shut up,_

_And kiss me. [Echo "kiss me"]_

_(Soft whisper: "Fuck me. Love me")_

_My heart is breaking,_

_to hear your screaming._

_The love we held—_

_The nightmare we shared—_

_Is nothing compaired—_

_To what I'm gonna—_

_(Sick laughter/ voice: "Do to you")_

_Once I get my hands on you…_

_{Hard Core}_

_I JUST_

_WANT_

_YOU_

_TO_

_LOVE_

_ME!!!_

_My ears are bleeding,_

_to hear your screaming._

_My heart is breaking,_

_but I still love you._

_(Girl whispering: "I still love you")_

_My dreams are_

_Filled with screams,_

_My dreams_

_Filled with screams._

_And I just want them_

_to stop—_

_{Music fades away then starts back up after a minute}_

_Just leave me _

_Alone—_

_With nightmares!!_

_Quit the_

_Screaming, shouting, banging! [Repeat 1X]_

_Shut the fuck up!! [Echo reapet 1x]_

_I rip the vocal cords—_

_Vocal cords out!!!_

_Blood will spill!!!!!_

_The pool will_

_Flow with hatred..._

_Darkness..._

_Death...._

_As the bloody_

_Moon arise from slumber._

_The bloody Moon light_

_Foretold our horrid future…_

_The past still lingers here,_

_In your screams_

_That I still hear…_

_{Ends with a soft guitar solo, followed by the last strum fading as the lights dim before they go out}*"_

It was morbid really… a shiver ran down my spine as Yoru ran his fingers along it, telling me that a Shinigami was near. I pushed my bangs behind my ear; letting him know that I understand. I dropped my pen and bent over to grab it, my eyes changing to a deep purple as I looked around the room. A smile twisted across my face as I spotted it………………… standing right behind Yagami Rito-kun.

Its large canary yellow eyes blinked once at me before it gave a large, creepy smile. Its eyes were looking right above my head, seeing my 'real' name and the date of my death. Yoru gave a low growl in his throat just as class came to an end. I waited for L as my eyes switched back to a lime green.

He gave a slight nod of his head before walking over to Yagami Rito. "Excuse me, Yagami Rito-kun?" L asked as he stood in his odd pose as I came over, clutching my books to my ample chest. Rito nodded his head as he waited for him to speak. "Let me introduce myself, I am Hedieki Ryuga, a new student," the name was a total fake. But I guess you'd have to _really _know L to tell that he's a complete liar.

[Bring Me To Life- Evanescence]:

Both men decided to play a tennis game. I found myself sitting on a bench watching the two rally back and forth. Very little talking was done during the game. But between before and now L decided to tell Rito that he was, in fact, L. Close to the very end of the match did people start to gather around. I blinked at them as they all watched me.

"It seems that they know who you are, Murasaki-san…" Rito stated as he wiped the sweat forming on his brow away with a towel.

"Eeek!! It's Violet-sama!!! Other wise known as Prince Bassuru* Kataomoi*!!!!!!" girls that formed a mob around us shouted. A sigh passed through my lips as L chuckled lightly to himself.

**(A/N: ** means Bassuru – "to punish" while Kataomoi – "one-sided love"…… in other words Violet is called Prince "To punish one-sided love" or "To punish one-sided love" Prince… She mostly goes by Bassuru* Kataomoi*, dropping the 'Prince' so it'll be "To punish one-sided love" instead, it'll change now to Ouji-sama no Bassuru Kataomoi – The Prince to punish one-sided love).**

I was stuck signing autographs as the guys stood on the outside of the mob— with L laughing at me. I gave him a quick glare before signing more magazines and CD covers.

"So she's famous?" Rito asked Ryuga.

"Hai (yes). A well known singer and part time model and actress…… along with detective. She is of great help to me on most cases," he stated, choosing his words carefully as to see how Yagami Rito would react.

Rito's eyes held a strange light in them as I pushed past fans. Once I got through the last few fans did I trip over something. Rito seemed to have noticed before L and caught me in his arms. I couldn't help but blush.

But I could feel something, an odd feeling. As if I was that little girl again, stuck alone with a monster…… knowing that I was soon going to die.

•Yoru's POV!•

[Gimmick Of Heavy Metal- Ayabie]:

I watched as all the blood drained from my Mistress's face. Ryuk chuckled darkly to himself. My stoney gray eyes narrowed at him. Just as I opened my mouth did I spot her pushing her bangs behind her ear. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch slightly as I changed what I was about to say. "Ryuk," my voice rang in the still air as I called out to the other shinigami.

He turned his canary yellow eyes over to me, telling me he was listening.

"Once you and your……… _Master_, are alone, my Mistress wants you to give him a message. Tell him that his time as a God is limited. And once the bell rings will she start her own game of Cat and Mouse, your _Master_ of course being said mouse. That she's on the side of Justice; that 'V' is going to catch him in the end along with 'N', 'M', and _'L'_," his eyes held a sort of…………… pleasure, in them as he gave a short nod of his head.

"Also, that she has the_ eyes_. Even with out the Death Note she holds along with the only _**Life Note**_," this shocked the clown like shinigami, but he nodded his head anyway.

•YOUR POV!•

I heard what Yoru was saying but I ignored him for the most part. I really do not want others to know about him…………… just yet anyway.

I looked down at my watch and gave a yelp in shock. This caused both guys to look over at me along with a few fans (mostly the guys). I let out a groan as I hung my head. A headache was forming. "What is wrong, Violet-chan?" L asked as he tipped his head to the side. "This is why I _hate_being as singer Ryuzaki-sama! It messes with everything so it's hard… very hard…. I'm late for a stupid photo shoot…"

Crystal: A good eleven pages for chapter four!! XD I think we did a good job… don't you??

Crissy: I liked the little part that was in Yoru's Point of View. It was just so demonic. He loves her doesn't he??

Crisz: What gave you the first clue??? –Sarcasm laced in his voice–

Yoru: Can we quiet talking like I'm not here? –sighes–

Danni: Nope, it just cannot be done. Sorry…

Everyone: Next Episode; _**•Rito-kun Joins the Task Force and L is NOT Himself…•**_

Cast Members: SEE YOU THEN!!!! –waves wildly–


	5. It's just a filler wdeleted sences

Episode 4.5 (VI.5): •Filler Episode 1 and Deleted Extras•Crissy: THE DIRECTORS CUT!!!! X3 Crisz: What she said…Crystal: Hope you enjoy the actors once off the set!

Danni: All cast members of "L" and "V" are next to each other in the Alpahbet will be OOC… if you wanna look at it that way.

Yoru: Enjoy!

Three C's: WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!! BUT WE DO OWN L!!!! SEEING AS HE'S A PLUSHI HANGING IN MY LOCKER AT SCHOOL!!!! WE OWN 'V' AND EVERY THING ELSE THAT WAS NEVER PUT IN THE ANIME, MANGA, MOVIES, AND NOVEL!!!!!!!!

I stood, sipping my coffee before I got ready to go back on set. At this time did L come over to me; standing his full hieght of five foot ten inches. I smiled at him. "Hey Ryuzaki, how are you?" I asked kindly.

"I am fine, Violet. I was woundering if you want to work on the kissing—" he was cut off as I nodded my head. A deep blush covered my cheeks as he moved closer to me, pushing our bodies together. I felt like I was posing for a Romance Novel cover as one of his arms locked around my waist before he kissed me. L tasted sweet just like all the candy he eats. I moved my lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The sound and camera crew watched with wide eyes.

"Umm…… it's almost time for the tennis set," we heard Raito state, holding his copy of the skript. We broke apart and went to our spots.

"What is wrong, Violet-chan?" L asked as he tipped his head to the side. "This is why I hate being as singer Ryuzaki-sama! It messes with everything so it's hard… very hard…. I'm late for a stupid photo shoot…" a giggle slipped past my lips at the look on his face.

"Cut!!!" the maker, DeadlyVampire–DayDream Corp., sighed as they all watched us. "It's my fault! L just looks so cute! Just like a panda!" they all sighed yet again. "Let's start from the beginning! San, nii, ichi, action…" they whispered as they guy close the thing that they use.

"What is wrong, Violet-chan?" L asked as he tipped his head to the side. "This is why I hate being as singer Ryuzaki-sama! It messes with everything so it's hard… very hard…. I'm late for a stupid photo shoot…" I sighed, looking put out. "I might know a short cut if you tell me where," Raito stated just as I pulled out my cell phone. "No need, I'll just call some one to give me a ride…"

He hugged me!?

My eyes widen as I looked up at Raito. "CUT!!!!" DeadlyVampire–DayDream Corp. screamed at the camera crew. "DO NOT HUG HER YAGAMI RAITO!!!! WE'RE NOT TO THAT PART OF THE SKRIPT!!" he unwound his arms from around my frame before we did the skit over, this time nailing it. "THAT'S IT FOR TODAY LADIES AND GENTELMEN!!!" DeadlyVampire–DayDream Corp. yelled at the workers who all sighed. All of us actors went to our own trailers except for L and I.

We were after all engaged.


End file.
